Stealing Hearts
by Hardyzgurl
Summary: The grew up practically attatched at the hip when something took her away. Now she's back but can she handle the emotional rollercoaster before her? JeffOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Gone in 60 Seconds or any WWE Superstars. I only own Kia.

'Hey Jeff? You got a call, it sounds urgent man, this girl says you would know what to do." Shane said to Jeff hardy as they were preparing for the show.

"Did she tell you her name? He asked.

" No man, her voice sounded familiar, but she just said that she was your friend and that you could help her out." Shane replied handing the phone to him.

"Hello?" Jeff asked into the phone as he reluctantly put the receiver to his ear.

"Jeffy!"

As soon as Jeff heard that name, he felt like he was hit with a ton of bricks. He hadn't heard that voice or had any one call him that in over 8 years. He probably stayed quiet a little longer than he thought because he heard that name again.

"Earth to Jeffy? It's Kia, I need you to come bail me out of jail! I am being held on a contempt of court charge. Please say you'll do it! I only have three minutes." , he was so shocked that after all this time, she remembered him.

"Ok I'll be there in five minutes." He said with a sigh.

He was kicking himself because he knew he could never say no to that girl. He loved her at one point when they were younger. She was 14 and he was 16 when she disappeared.

Flashback

It was a hot summer day and Jeff was on his way to Kia's house because he finally made the decision to ask her out.

"Hello Mrs. Raines, is Kia here?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff, I'm sorry, but you need to leave now." Mrs. Raines stated.

"What's wrong Mrs. Raines? Is Kia okay?" Jeff asked frantically trying to get to the bottom of where his best friend went.

"Like i said Jeff, everything is fine, you just need to leave." She stated more firmly.

"Well, can you have her call me then?" He asked pleadingly.

"Bye Jeff." was all she could say.

She couldn't tell Jeff where she had gone otherwise he would fall apart. She knew that there was more to their relationship than just best friends, and by not telling Jeff where she was would only be for the best. Jeff walked away after minutes of protest with an uneasy feeling. He wanted to know where Kia was, but didn't know who to ask because her brothers were never around and her dad died.

end of flashback

"Hey Shan? Can you tell Vince I won't be able to make my appearance tonight, because I am picking up a friend from jail." Jeff asked pleadingly because he knew how hard it was to talk to the boss.

"Wow, from jail? What did she do?" he asked in amazement that Jeff knew people that needed picking up from jail.

"she was being held in contempt of court." He replied.

On his way out, he ran into his brother matt and told him who called. Matt's jaw nearly hit the floor he was so shocked. He remembered the way Jeff was after Kia left. he didn't sleep or eat normally for weeks. During the car ride to the courthouse, all of the memories they shared came rushing back. As Jeff walked into the courthouse lobby, he could hear the unmistakable voice of Kia Raines.

"Can you let me go now? Don't touch me you oaf, let me go!" Kia yelled as the officer refused to uncuff her before the release forms were signed.

"Jeff can you hurry please so I don't have to punch the lights out of this moron?" She asked with frustration lacing her otherwise sultry voice. Jeff immediately snapped out of his trance upon seeing her and signed the forms. As they walked out, Jeff asked

"so what did you do in order to get you held in contempt of court?" She paused a moment before answering.

"Kip got into trouble and when I heard the verdict of five years in prison, I lost it and started throwing things at the judge." She replied.

"Wait, so Kip is still doing that stuff? I thought the last escapade taught him a lesson?" jeff asked with concern automatically remembering her loyalty to her family.

"Apparently not enough of one to want to quit his life of crime." She replied.

"So how long have you been back in town?" Jeff asked trying to put the story together.

"I've been back about a month and a half because someone needed to babysit Kip, but now that he's in jail, I have nowhere to stay." She replied.

"Stay with me Kia." Jeff said, kind of shocked that he would even think to say that, especially after not seeing her for 8 years.

"I couldn't Jeff, not after the way I treated you." she replied.

"I forgave you for that a long time ago Kia, you just never knew because I didn't know where you went." he replied a little angry but then softened his face to refelct sadness.

"I'm sorry Jeff, but I couldn't contact you because it hurt too much." she said holding back tears.

a/n: This fic includes names from the movie Gone in 60 Seconds. I don't know what inspired this but i rolled with it so I hope you like it! and please r&r. It's my first published fic, so be nice! Thank you much!


	2. Chapter 2

"No need to cry sweetie." Jeff whispered as Kia buried her head in his chest as she always did.

"I missed you so much and there will be more time to talk when we get back to my house, but there is a stop we need to make first." Jeff said soothingly like he always did when she was sad.

On the way back to the arena, there was an awkward silence that was never the case before. Both of them had the same personality when it came to meeting people; they were quiet upon greeting, then when they got closer to someone, they were loud and expressive. At the moment, knowing Kia the way he did, Jeff figured the silence was too much too bare and he would be expecting her to speak up soon.

"I guess we have to get to know each other again." She said looking at him.

"I guess we do." He replied.

That was all that was said before they approached the back parking lot of the arena.

"Where are we?" Kia asked.

"We're at the arena where I was _supposed to_ make an appearance." He said putting the emphasis on "supposed to".

"Oh MY GOD! You made into the WWE?" she screeched like she always did when she was excited.

Jeff smiled to himself remembering how much he missed that. He took a minute to park before answering.

"What? You haven't been watching me?" He asked his voice full of sadness.

"Sweetie, I was kidding, I watched you every Monday while I was gone." She said tears stinging her eyes.

There was another silence before Kia asked:

"Why didn't you try to find me?"

"Your mom told me it would be best if I didn't." He replied. "Why didn't you call?"

"My mom told me it would be best if I didn't." She replied. "No one could know where I was."

"You know the day you came to my house and my mom wouldn't let you see me?" She asked.

"Yeah, like it was yesterday." He replied.

"Well, I saw you from my window. I wanted so badly to jump out the window and go with you." She said truthfully.

"I wanted so badly to take you with me." He said

"Can we start over again and get back what we had?" She asked hesitantly, hoping she was reading the situation right.

"I would like that a lot Kia." Jeff said leaning over to hug her.

She returned the hug by putting her face in his neck and smelling him. He knew she would do that so he held her closer.

Not wanting to end the moment, Jeff pulled away and said:

"I think we should get in there, Vince is probably pissed."

"Okay, you know, I have been practicing a lot myself." She mentioned casually as she got out of the car.

"Oh really now?" He smiled. "We'll just have to take you to the gym tomorrow!" he said excitedly.

"Wait, _we?_" She questioned.

"Yeah, you, me and Matt." He clarified. "Remember when we used to all practice together? You were getting pretty good!" he said in a reminiscent sort of way.

"He's not still mad at me for leaving is he?" she asked sadly.

"Not anymore. He would like to see you again though, because you weren't just my best friend, you were his too."

"Okay! It would be great to see him again. It's been so long." She said sadly as they walked through the hallway.

"Don't about it babe." Jeff said as he slipped his arm around her accidentally knocking her bandana to the floor revealing hair that was dyed to almost match Jeff's.

"When did you get that done?" Jeff asked.

"Just a little while ago. Why? Do you like it?" She asked casually.

"Yes ma'am!" He replied.

"Well looky here! Jeff? Is this the criminal? Cause she appears to be too hott for prison!" Shannon commented.

"Shut up man!" Jeff snapped then laughed.

"OMG! Shannon?" Kia smiled as she started to remember that infamous eyeliner.

"How long has it been darling?" He asked pulling her into a hug.

"Too long! How is everything?" She asked excitedly.

"Not too bad, Crystal and I are married now, so sharing my house has been a little different, but other than that, nothing has really changed.

"Aw, congratulations! I'm so happy for you! She said energetically.

"Hey, Kia, if you don't mind, can we finish this conversation a little later? We have to go talk to Vince." Jeff pointed out.

"Oh, right. It was good talking to you Shan!"

"You too darlin'!" he replied with a wave.


End file.
